1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector which improves a water proofing properties between a connector housing and a plurality of electric wires connecting terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The waterproof connector of this kind is constituted by a connector housing and a plurality of terminal receiving chambers provided in this connector housing, and is structured such that a male terminal connected to the electric wire is engaged with the terminal receiving chamber.
Moreover, a plurality of electric wire inserting portions extended from the terminal receiving chamber is integrally formed in the connector housing, and a wall portion in which each of the electric wire inserting portions is connected by a rib is integrally formed.
A rubber plug receiving hole receiving a waterproof rubber plug previously attached to the electric wire due to a press fit or the like is formed in each of the electric wire inserting portions.
However, in the conventional waterproof connector as described above, since the wall portion in which each of the electric wire inserting portions is connected by the rib is integrally formed, a xe2x80x9cmolding sinkxe2x80x9d is easily generated on an inner surface of each of the electric wire inserting portions at a time of being integrally formed with the connector housing, and an inner diameter of the rubber plug receiving hole is not stabilized.
Accordingly, there has been a problem that a water proofing properties between the connector housing and a plurality of electric wires connecting the male terminals by the waterproof rubber plug is reduced.
The present invention is made for the purpose of solving the problems described above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof connector which can intend to improve a water proofing property of a waterproof rubber plug.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a waterproof connector comprising a housing main body having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers; a fitting portion formed in the housing main body and fitted to a mating housing main body; and a protecting portion formed in an opposite side to the fitting portion of the housing main body and protecting a plurality of tube-shaped electric wire inserting portions extended from the terminal receiving chamber, wherein the waterproof connector is provided with a molding sink preventing section formed between the protecting portion and the electric wire inserting portion and all around an outer periphery of the electric wire inserting portion, and preventing a molding sink from being generated in the electric wire inserting portion at a time of molding.
According to the waterproof connector, the molding sink is prevented by the molding sink preventing section formed between the electric wire inserting portion and the protecting portion and all around the outer periphery of the electric wire inserting portion from being generated in the electric wire inserting portion at a time of molding the housing main body.
Accordingly, since the inner diameter of each of the electric wire inserting portions is stabilized, it is intended to improve a water proofing property.
Moreover, the structure may be made such that the protecting portion is constituted by a tube-shaped wall portion covering an outer peripheral side of the plurality of electric wire inserting portions, and the molding sink preventing section is constructed by a space portion formed between an inner periphery of the tube-shaped wall portion and an outer periphery of the electric wire inserting portion.
According to the waterproof connector, each of the electric wire inserting portions can be protected by the tube-shaped wall portion covering the outer peripheral side of each of the electric wire inserting portions, and a rigidity and a strength of the housing main body can be secured.
Further, since the space portion is formed between the inner periphery of the tube-shaped wall portion and the outer periphery of each of the electric wire inserting portions, no connecting portion such as a rib or the like is provided between the inner periphery of the tube-shaped wall portion and the outer periphery of each of the electric wire inserting portions, so that it is possible to prevent the molding sink from being generated in each of the electric wire inserting portions at a time of forming the housing main body.
Accordingly, since the inner diameter of each of the electric wire inserting portions can be stabilized, a water proofing property can be improved.